Dream Guy
by gunman
Summary: Ritsuko gets a surprised guest in her office which is more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**DREAM GUY**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko stepped into the large dark office of one Gendo Ikari. The Supreme Commander of NERV had called for her once again. And she knew it wasn't for an update on the Evangelions.

"Good evening, doctor." the grim man said.

"Good evening, commander." the blond replied.

"You look very..."

_Nervous? Reviled? Apprehensive?_ She thought off-handedly

"Beautiful, tonight."

That caught Ritsuko's attention. Never in all the years she had known the man had he ever given her such a compliment.

_Is this a new tactic? Some game to keep me off my guard? Something is definitely wrong. _

"Please, come closer."

_Now he's saying 'please'? What the hell is this?_ She thought as she complied and came up, stopping not a yard before his desk.

Gendo rose from his chair and moved around the desk to stand before the woman. Suddenly she knew something was wrong. Normally when she met with Gendo she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Now, for some reason, she felt... excitement? Her instincts were telling her what her eyes and ears were failing to register.

She turned towards the man as he smiled at her.

But something was wrong with the smile. It wasn't domineering or cruel or sadistic. It was... happy?

And that's when Gendo did something that both horrified and delighted her.

He took off his beard.

She stared in utter astonishment as the beard and sideburns were peeled off like the skin of a banana. It was followed by his red-lensed glasses, then the fake nose, the bright white gloves, his right hand now devoid of Adam, and his jacket.

He dropped all of the disguise by the side of the desk, out of Ritsuko's line of vision. He lifted his head to reveal his eyes.

She gasped. The eyes she had once stared into held no life, no compassion, no joy. In short, no love.

These eyes were different. They sparkled brightly with all those things, including a desire she had always wanted to see, yet never had.

These weren't the eyes of Gendo Ikari. They were the eyes of...

"Shinji?" she gasped.

"I hope you're not disappointed, Ritsuko-chan." the younger Ikari smiled.

Ritsuko raised her hand and gently touched the right side of his face, feeling his strong handsome feature. He couldn't be older than twenty years, only a couple inches taller than her, with a profile that any woman would have died to look at, and she was touching him!

"How? I mean... when did... I don't..." Ritsuko started to ramble.

Shinji placed his own hand over hers as it was still on his face, cutting her rambling.

"It's not important, my love." he smiled at her, which warmed her heart.

_My love?_ She mentally gasped, her heart beating faster as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. _Oh my god! His lips are so soft, and warm. My body feelings like it's on fire, and this is just him kissing me!_

"Did you like that?" he whispered huskily as soon as he broke the kiss.

"Yes. I want more." she panted heavily, barely keeping conscious thought.

"As you wish." he said as he kissed her again, his left hand behind her head, his right arm wrapped around her and pulling her flush against his own body.

Just from this simple action, Ritsuko could feel the muscles on Shinji's arms. Not lean but not bulky. Firm and well-defined.

There were no words for the elation that Ritsuko felt now.

Shinji maneuvered Ritsuko around pressing her against the desk as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. She moaned happily as she wrestled with him, both inside and out. No one, not even Gendo had ever given her such intense and pleasurable sensations.

Shinji broke their liplock and started kissing down her neck to the spot between her neck and shoulder blade. She moaned softly at his touch.

He paused briefly and brought his lips up to her ear.

"I want to see you, Rits-chan. May I?"

The blond was breathing heavy at all this.

The kiss, the firm embrace, the whispered request. It was all driving her crazy.

"Yes, Shinji. I want to see you too." she whispered back.

"Ladies first." he said, gently kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled. Even Gendo had never called her a lady. Yes, she was definitely liking this Ikari better.

Her clothes fell from her body as if on their own. Shinji just stared in awe at the blond scientist.

"You're so beautiful, Ritsuko." Shinji smiled as he stepped up and embraced the black silk bra and panty clad woman. "I never knew NERV's chief scientist was such a stunner."

She blushed again as she fell into his embrace, her head and hands resting on his chest. _I feel so safe, so warm. So... happy._

Shinji heard her sigh. "Are you alright, Ritsuko-chan?" he asked as he held her closer.

"I'm just... happy. I've never been happy."

"You've had a bad life, my love. I want to make it better for you."

"You already have, Shinji-kun."

He continued to hold her, rubbing her back gently to soothe her nerves. Bit by bit Ritsuko felt all her bad memories, all her worries and strife, slowly slip away. After several minutes, she pulled back and removed the rest of her clothing.

"Am I still beautiful?" she asked nervously as she leaned against the desk, her figure exposed to him.

"You never ceased to be." he said without hesitation.

She blushed. "You're turn, Shinji-kun. Please."

"Anything for you." Shinji said as he slowly peeled away his own clothing until he too was stark naked as the woman herself.

Shinji heard her gasp, not in shock, but in surprise/delight. She gazed upon the strapping young man before her. Lean but not scrawny, athletic but overly so. Every muscle clearly defined and all his gifts more than she ever could have expected. This was definitely NOT Gendo's son.

"My god!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried she saw something on him she didn't like.

"When did you get **that** body?" she asked with a fierce blush.

"I wanted to be... presentable... for you." he answered.

_I think I'm getting the better deal here_. She thought with a smile. "I'll make sure your effort wasn't wasted, Shinji-kun."

Shinji pulled Ritsuko into another firm embrace and kissed her passionately, her own arms wrapped around his neck. She stopped after a full minute and started to slid down his body. He stopped her as her face was level with his chest. She looked up and met his eyes.

"No. I want to pleasure you." Shinji whispered as he gently lifted her back to her feet.

What followed was something Ritsuko would never forget. Time became meaningless as passion swirled around the blond scientist, waves of rapture crashing into her shores with an intensity and repetition she had never thought possible. His hands and mouth moved over her body, finding every hot spot and pleasure center she had. Some she didn't know she possessed.

She screamed, writhing beneath the hungry young man, their heartbeats in synch, their lovemaking totally one-sided as he pleasured her in ways Gendo would never have considered before.

He was gentle, firm but caring, attentive to her needs and with energy she had never known him to possess. He touched her in places she had thought long forgotten, reawakening feelings she hadn't felt in years. Every aspect that was her as a woman was resurrected through this simple, but much needed, endeavor.

In the afterglow of their intimacy, Shinji held the woman tightly in his arms.

The same feelings of safety and warmth offered by his embrace filled her as never before.

"I love you, Ritsuko. With all my heart." he whispered to her, cementing her feelings on the subject. "But it's time for you to wake up."

"Wake..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"...up?" the blond scientist gasped as she quickly sat up. She looked around, recognizing she was no longer in the Commanders office, but in her apartment, in her own bed.

Alone.

A tear fell from her eye as she realized that it had all been a dream.

_At least this time I finished it. At least this time... he said he loved me. _

She started crying into her hands.

At first her dreams had been fixed on Gendo, then slowly, bit by bit, piece by piece, the image had changed from Gendo to Fuyutsuki. She had great respect for the older man, wondering if she had actual feelings for someone old enough to be her own father. Eventually the image of the sub-commander changed to that of Kaji. She had once thought of him as her ideal man. Handsome, in a Han Solo sort of way, which complemented his roguish ways. But despite his boyish, flamboyant attitude, he was quite the catch.

But eventually, his image had faded, until they had achieved what her own mind calculated to be a 20-year old Shinji Ikari.

His honesty, compassion, selflessness, hidden strength and just his overall innocence and handsome appearance came out on top in Ritsuko's mind.

He was her dream guy.

The sadness of it was that's all he was.

Suddenly, the phone next to her bed rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Dr Akagi speaking." she answered in a nearly lifeless tone.

(Dr Akagi? Are you alright?) the voice on the other end sounded.

Her eyes shot wide open as she recognized the voice.

"Shinji?"

(Yes, Dr Akagi.) the 14-year old boy pilot asked.

She smiled. "What are... I thought I told you to call me Ritsuko." she said, catching herself.

(Sorry, Ritsuko-san.) he apologized as she had become accustomed to. (I just...)

"Just what, Shinji?"

(I don't know. I just... felt something was wrong. I picked up my cellphone and dialed the first number that came into my head. Yours.)

"You were concerned about me?" the asked, slightly confused.

(Yes.) he said simply. (Shouldn't friends be concerned about one another?)

Her heart lifted at that simple but honest admission.

(Are you? Alright, I mean?) he asked again.

"I am now, Shinji. Can, uh... can we just... talk, for a while?" she asked.

(Sure.) he replied. (So, how was your day?)

_Getting better every second_. she smiled, another tear, a happy one this time, trailing down her face as the pair continued to talk.

Yes, her dream guy may not exist, but at least she'd have a friend in this boy whom she knew would be there for her. No matter what.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Having already done a Shinji/Ritsuko fic, labeled 'Bruises' where the pair got together, I wanted to do another one, since it is an underused subject.

However, I wanted something a little different, so I decided to make Ritsuko dream of someone who would have been her ideal lover/boyfriend until it eventually ended up with Shinji, though in a slightly different way.

The whole dream sequence was done to express Ritsuko's deepest and darkest desires of loneliness, and the only way she would have been happy was for her to end up with someone who could actually give her the things she wanted.

(I know that sounds abstract and excerpted, but bare in mind that this is my story. So there!)

I'm not sure I captured it though. I like Ritsuko in a lot of ways, and thought I'd do another one where she at least garnered some happiness from this whole thing.

Anyway, please Read and Review (extensively!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**DREAM GUY 2**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own nothing, just like last time.

Sun S. Li: Sorry about there being no Omake's in the last chapter. Hopefully this one will satisfy your desire for them.

Genesis D. Rose: I didn't hint at the place in the timeline, because I wasn't trying to make one. This would have only complicated things later on. Sufficed to say, this story is outside the mainstream so it doesn't have to follow anything specific.

sheoflittleimportance: I'm planning on having Ritsuko find happiness, only because I can't help but write up stories like that.

Grey Wolf4: Yes, Ritsuko will get to know Shinji better. Rest assured.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko Akagi, the bleach-blond genius of NERV, brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes as she continued to work at her computer in her office. It had been a rather long day and she was wondering when it would be over, or just get better.

She sighed, thinking it might just get worse. She stood up to stretch her muscles, pushing the chair out of her way and arched her back, rewarding herself with a sigh as the tension broke.

Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked around her waist, pulling her close to a strong solid body.

She gasped, worried about who it was that had snuck up on her.

_I'm too distracted for my own good_. She thought.

"How have you been Rits-chan?" a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Shinji?" she gasped, her panic leaving as she spun around in the man's arms, seeing the handsome face of her tall 20-year old Shinji Ikari.

He stared at her dark eyes as he pulled her close, foreheads touching lightly.

"Shinji.. What are you doing here?" she asked, happy to see him.

"I came to see you." he said.

"You... really?"

"Of course." he said as he kissed her litely on the lips. "I haven't made love to you all week."

"Shinji..." she said with a blush.

"You're so cute when you blush." he said as he nuzzled her nose against hers.

The pair kissed passionately for several minutes, the young man pressing the woman against her desk to block her escape.

Not that she would have tried.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Rits-chan." Shinji said as she looked at her when he stopped his liplock. "But a beautiful woman like you should be made love to. On a regular basis."

"Shinji..."

"You deserve it, Rits-chan." he interrupted. "You deserve to be happy."

She wrapped her arms around his torso, her head resting on his shoulder as she smiled with content. "I am happy, Shinji-kun. Now that you're here."

"You look tired, Rits-chan." he keenly said.

"I am. A little. I've been working all night on this new Eva project."

"Yeah, I can tell. Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Shinji!" she gasped as she pulled back to look at him.

"I'll give you a massage." he explained.

"Oh." she said with a mild embarrassed blush.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji rubbed and caressed her smooth skin softly, kneading the tensest muscles he was able to find, mostly those of her back. Ritsuko moaned softly as her young lover's hands did their magic. Her body that had one been tense was now relaxed and feverish to the touch. Her mind was calmed and soothed by the concern that he lavished upon her. It was just what the doctor had ordered.

Shinji was sitting on Ritsuko's butt as she lay face-down on the large couch in her office. Her blouse and bra were off and she was resting on them. He moved off of her as soon as Ritsuko was fully and completely relaxed, snuggling down to her side, her bare back pressed up against his still covered chest, his arms wrapping around tightly to hold her.

"Oh, Shinji. Thank you." Ritsuko said with a contented sigh and smile on her lips. "That was just what I needed."

"Anything for you, Rits-chan."

She loved it when he called her that. "But what do you want, Shinji-kun?"

"You." he quickly answered.

She blushed a little. "That's not what I meant." she said as she turned back a little to face him. "I appreciate the answer, but.. what do you want? You've done so much for me, I feel I should do something for you."

Shinji looked at her for a couple of seconds, pulling a stray lock of hair out of her eyes before answering. "You remember when Misato and Kaji spent a week in college just having sex?"

She did remember that. "Yes."

"I want to spend at least a month doing that with you."

She blushed at that.

"And then maybe the next month, and then the next, and then..."

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" she laughed.

"I just want to make you happy Rits-chan. I love you." he said softly.

"Why?" she asked, berating herself for demanding and actual answer.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you love me?" she asked him.

Shinji just smiled as he pulled her tighter to him. "Because you're the total package, Ritsuko."

"Total package?" her brow curled, looking confused.

"Brains, beauty and such a healthy body too." he said as he squeezed her.

She rolled around to face him, their noses gently rubbing against one another. She absolutely loved the affection he showered her with.

"Oh, Shinji! You've made me happier than I've ever been." she said softly as she gently stroked the side of his face with her hand, a tear falling down her cheek.

"So that means I don't get to make love to the most beautiful scientist in the world?" he asked with a small disappointed pout.

She rolled him over so that she was on top of him.

"Oh, you will, loverboy." she smiled as she nuzzled the side of his face with her nose. "And you'll probably get your month of sex."

"I'm willing, but now that I think about it, that might be a problem, seeing as how your such an important person around here." he pointed out.

"True. Maybe I should take a vacation, dump my workload on Maya and the others."

"Rits-chan! You're not that insensitive. That's one of the reasons I love you." he said, his arms holding her tightly to his body.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to be a little selfish." she said, resting her head on his chest.

He suddenly sat up, pulling her into a firm embrace as he kissed her neck adamantly.

"Shinji..." she moaned with closed eyes.

"I love you, Ritsuko Akagi." he whispered.

"I love you too, Shinji Ikari."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The blond scientist was shaken out of her dream by the 14-year old Shinji Ikari.

"Ritsuko-san? Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Uh.. Fine, Shinji. Just.. a little tired." she said with a smile, rubbing her eyes and realigning her mussed up hair.

"You really shouldn't work so hard." he said, standing close to help if necessary.

"Yes, mother." she smirked.

Shinji smiled as she said that.

"It's late. Just about everyone's gone home. It's just the Night Watch now."

"I know." she said as she switched off her computer and grabbed her purse. "Can you walk me to my car? I can drop you off at Misato's on my way home."

"Sure." he quickly agreed.

Ritsuko and Shinji walked out of her office, the slightly tired scientist using that excuse to wrap her arm tenderly around Shinji's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze now and then.

"What are you thinking about, Ritsuko-san?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"Oh... just what you'll look like when you grow up." she admitted.

Shinji blushed at that.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her.

"Well... don't tell anyone I told you this, it'll probably get you teased later."

"Okay." he agreed.

"You're a very handsome young man, Shinji." she said, causing him to blush again. "If you were just a few years older, I'd probably take a run at you myself."

He was as red as a traffic light now.

"Uh... thank you, Ritsuko-san. I'm flattered." he replied.

"And hopefully you won't grow up like Kaji." she grinned.

"I don't know how to be a philanderer." he defended.

"You're off to a good start. Kaji never uses big words like that." she joked.

The pair walked out of NERV just laughing at the little jokes friends often shared with each other. Friends... and perhaps more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's my second chapter to this story.

A pretty quick chapter. Not much can be added to make it any better. This is basically an addition and sensual/romantic chapter. There are parts that are a little sappy, but I thought it well-done and even fun to write up.

Any ideas welcome for the next chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_OMAKE_!

"Shinji, this is just ridiculous!" Ritsuko groaned.

"I know what I'm doing Ritz-chan." Shinji grinned as he took out the rolling pin and starting pushing it across her back.

"I'm a woman, not a piece of dough!" she huffed as she felt her muscles getting pressed down.

"Now, just relax as I push out all the tension. Then I'm going to knead you like play dough."

"And your using a rolling pin to do it. JEEZ!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_OMAKE 2!_

"Why do you love me?" she asked him.

Shinji just smiled as he pulled her tighter to him. "Because you're the total package, Ritsuko."

"Total package?" her brow curled, looking confused.

"Brains, beauty and such a healthy body too." he said as he squeezed her. "Your hair is as soft as fully cooked pasta! You skin is a pale as undercooked lasagna! Your eyes are as green as ravioli! Your lips are as red as fully ripened tomatoes!" Shinji smiled as he leered at her, looking hungry.

"Hey, Valentino, is this a compliment session or a feeding frenzy?" she asked as she tried to get away from the young man.


End file.
